Loveless
by Fer-chan
Summary: '-Okaa-san! Eu decidi que nunca vou me casar.' E convicto cruzou os pequeninos braços com um biquinho infantilmente decidido. Quem disse que ele Uchiha Sasuke amaria ou seria amado por alguém? Nunca! Ele era inamável•Sequela de Unkissible para Kurai Kiryu


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mais o Sasuke-kun é da Sakura-chan e vice-versa. E o Neji-kun é da Kurai-chan e fim de papo u.u.

_Romance / Fluffy_

**Sinopse:** '-Okaa-san! Eu decidi que nunca vou me casar.' E convicto cruzou os pequeninos braços com um biquinho infantilmente decidido. Quem disse que ele Uchiha Sasuke amaria ou seria amado por alguém? Nunca! Ele era inamável•Sequela de Unkissible para Kurai Kiryu

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas".

Narração.

:

:

:

:

**Loveless **

:

''-Okaa-san, Okaa-san!''

O garotinho de cabelos incrivelmente negros e olhos surpreendentemente decididos para sua pouca idade puxava o avental cor de creme de Uchiha Mikoto insistentemente procurando por atenção. Ele tinha algo muito serio para comunicar. E dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com ter shurinkens de metal em vez das de plástico. Bem, talvez depois ele reclamasse sobre isso também.

''-O que é Sasuke-kun?'' O tom de voz de Mikoto foi bondoso como sempre, porém com certa curiosidade devido ao fato da seriedade quase furiosa fora de hora do pequeno.

''-Okaa-san, eu decidi que nunca vou me casar!'' E convicto cruzou os pequeninos braços com um biquinho infantilmente decidido. Quem disse que ele Uchiha Sasuke seria amado ou amaria alguém? Nunca! Ele era inamável.

''-Nunca vai se casar?'' A bonita mulher de cabelos negros iguais aos do filho secou as mãos no avental e fingiu espanto para o pequeno. ''-Mas porque Sasuke-kun?

''-Porque eu decidi que nunca vou amar ninguém e que nunca vou deixar ninguém me amar, eu sou _inamável_. '' Proferiu com uma convicção infantil enquanto fechava os olhinhos negros e soltava um longo suspiro mimado de satisfação.

''-Inamável? Essa palavra ao menos existe?'' A mulher perguntou para si mesma em um estado de complexidade e divertimento. ''-Onde é que você esta aprendendo essas palavras, hem?''

E teria rido se não soubesse que o Uchiha mais novo ficaria totalmente irritado por não ter sido levado a serio como um adulto qualquer, afinal de contas ele já era bem grandinho, bem, ele ainda não alcançava as prateleiras de cima do mercado, mas isso era questão de tempo.

Afinal de contas ele estava falando seríssimo, ele decidira que não iria amar e que ninguém o amaria e isso era fato. Ele era a partir daquele momento inatingível, _inamável, _e depois que ele descobrisse a palavra imutável provavelmente seria isso também.

xXxXx

''-Porque esta vestindo essas roupas Onii-san?''

Perguntou serio deslizando a porta até deixar espaço suficiente para seu pequeno corpo passar. Olhou apertando os olhinhos astutos com curiosidade mesclada a desprezo o irmão mais velho vestindo um terno preto elegante a frente do grande espelho que cedia profundidade ao quarto.

''-É a minha roupa para o baile da academia, otouto-baka!''

E se dispôs a arrumar a gravata torta no pescoço como se ninguém mais estivesse ali. Itachi tinha que se conformar, ele não sabia dar nó em gravatas.

''-Baile, eca isso é coisa de menina! Baile é coisa de Baka''

Franziu a testa em um ato infantil querendo demonstrar toda a sua repugnância por aquilo que alguém sem senso nenhum havia inventado. Provavelmente era alguém que gostava de brincar de bonecas e nem ligava para colecionar as kunais de plástico que viam de brinde no cereal, ou os bonequinhos dos Hokages que se trocava por tampinhas de refrigerante.

''-Você ao menos sabe o que é um baile, otouto-baka?''

Itachi perguntou divertido. Já sabia que aquela era uma oportunidade indispensável para irritar o pequeno. E ele prometera a si mesmo, desde que o viu no hospital pela primeira vez, que não perderia nenhuma.

''-É claro que sim!''

Contrapôs fechando as mãozinhas as transformando em bolas fofinhas. É claro que ele sabia, ele era Uchiha Sasuke e sabia de tudo que seus sete anos podiam lhe informar.

''-Sabe mesmo?'' O Uchiha mais velho abaixou-se divertido ate ficar na mesma altura do pequeno. ''-Então me diga o que é!''

Uma sobrancelha ergueu-se em desafio. Arqueou os lábios em um sorriso de vitória que ele sabia bem que irritaria o irmão mais novo. Sasuke era uma criança precoce e nunca admitiria que não soubesse de algo. Isso era a maior diversão de Itachi, pega-lo de surpresa para ver sua reação. Os olhinhos negros faiscando e os pequenos punhos sendo apertados eram os primeiros indícios de que seu plano estava funcionando.

Ele era um bom irmão mais velho. Não faria nada que irmãos mais velhos nunca fizeram, não é? Irmãozinhos serviam para ser infernizados, tanto quanto irmãos mais velhos serviam para infernizar. Esse era o fluxo correto e não seria ele quem iria quebra-lo.

''-É... É... Hum... ''

E rolou os olhinhos para cima como se estivesse procurando pela resposta no teto, coçou a cabeça espalhando os cabelos rebeldes e negros se recusando a olhar novamente para o Uchiha mais velho.

''-É... É... Hum, por acaso quer dizer; uma festa aonde você vai para dançar e tomar ponche?'' Completou a frase do pequeno.

''-É!'' Respondeu rude como se soubesse daquilo sua curta vida toda enquanto escalava a cama para sentar. ''-Então vai usar essa roupa feia no baile?''

A pergunta fora feita enquanto balançava as perninhas no vão da cama para lá e para cá em movimentos ritmados. A camisetinha azul tinha manchas de chocolate que com certeza distribuíram-se na cama de Itachi também.

''-Todo mundo que vai ao baile tem que usar.'' Disse jogando-se na cama e deitando de costas admirando o teto. ''-Você não vai?'' Perguntou escondendo um sorriso que maquinava um plano maquiavelicamente fraternal. ''-E pare de espalhar chocolate pela minha cama. '' Entortou a boca em um semblante de nojo.

''-Já disse que isso é coisa de menina, e eu não gosto de meninas, eca.''

Olhou para a mancha de chocolate na camiseta azul e disse com desagrado como se a palavra meninas o fizesse sentir mal como quando comia bifes de fígado com molho de brócolis.

''-Que pena então, porque eu fiquei sabendo que lá no baile vai ter um ponche gigantesco de suco de tomate, tão grande que você pode nadar nele. '' Itachi mordeu os lábios segurando uma gargalhada.

''-É mentira!''

Retrucou grave descendo da cama e batendo o pé no chão enquanto cruzava os bracinhos que tinham riscos de caneta em forma de um relógio, Itachi sabia que Mikoto detestava aquilo, mas Sasuke sempre pedia para o irmão desenha-los.

''-Não é não. Eu mesmo vi o ponche sendo feito, e quem for o melhor dançarino vai poder mergulhar nele. '' Franziu as sobrancelhas com o intuito de parecer zangado e ofendido com a duvida do pequeno.

''-Então eu acho que posso pensar em ir... ''

Inclinou a cabecinha para o lado como se estivesse avaliando os pontos fortes e fracos. Fazia desenhos no chão de madeira com os pesinhos como se estivesse muito concentrado. Itachi achou engraçado. Tomates eram definitivamente seu ponto fraco.

''-Quem _só acha_ que vai ao baile não pode mergulhar no ponche de tomate. ''

Levantou-se da cama e afrouxou a gravata, ele não precisava aguentar aquilo antes do baile. Olhou de esgoela para o pequeno e o que encontrou foi um rostinho tomado por uma confusão infantil tão característica, os grandes olhos negros e brilhantes estavam duvidosos e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o indicador batendo de leve nos lábios em forma de coração.

''-Então tudo bem, eu vou. '' Disse convicto em um tom mais alto como se estivesse respondendo a um general.

''-Isso é ótimo otouto-baka. '' Disse disfarçando o entusiasmo do plano que funcionara, e já com roupas casuais fora em direção à sala.

''- Eu vou ser o melhor dançarino e vou mergulhar no ponche. '' Disse apertando um dos pequenos punhos erguidos com um sorriso decidido no rostinho de bochechas coradas.

''-Então quem você vai convidar?'' O moreno perguntou com os olhos grudados na televisão tentando soar natural.

''-Ninguém. ''

Respondeu o pequeno como se fosse obvio. Que historia era aquela agora? É claro que ele podia ir sozinho, já era bem grandinho era um homem, era um shinobi que poderia se defender de tudo, talvez ele abrisse uma exceção para o monstro do armário ladrão de ursinhos e pirulitos que Itachi tanto falava, mas fora isso...

''-Impossível. Você precisa de um par para o baile. '' Disse serio apoiando os pés na mesinha de centro como se aquele gesto fosse um ultimato de irmão mais velho.

''-Então vou levar o Teddy. '' E abriu um sorriso infantil de satisfação. O monstro do armário nunca levaria Teddy e era por isso que Sasuke nunca largava o velho brinquedo.

Itachi colocou as mãos no rosto apertando os olhos com os dedos pálidos. ''-Você não pode levar um bicho de pelúcia todo esfarrapado, Sasuke!'' Apertou a mandíbula.

''-Então eu posso chamar, hum... O Naruto?'' Perguntou curioso e ressabiado. Como assim o Teddy não poderia ir? Aquilo era injusto, e agora só por causa disso teria que levar o Baka do Naruto.

''-É claro que não. ''

Itachi respondeu irritado. Primeiro ursinhos de pelúcia esfarrapados e sem um olho, agora um menino loiro que parecia ter levado um choque de 220 volts e tentara comer cola com morangos no ultimo fim de semana? ''-Tem que ser uma garota. ''

''Eca, eu já disse que não gosto de meninas, elas tem um cheiro enjoado. '' E tirou a língua manchada de pirulito azul para fora em uma espécie de careta enojada.

''-Otouto-baka, ainda bem que você só tem sete anos, porque se tivesse uns quinze essa frase iria soar muito estranha. '' E ergueu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse imaginando a cena horrorizado.

''-Então... Então... Eu posso chamar... Hummm...'' E apoiou um dos dedinhos fofinhos no queixo e se balançava de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava.

''-... A okaa-san?''

Disse alegre como se houvesse criado um tipo de super cola para remendar todos os brinquedos quebrados do mundo. Mas lembrou de que não deveria deixar a super cola perto de Naruto, talvez dessa vez ele tentasse come-la com feijões vermelhos ao tentar fazer uma sopa.

''-Nãooo!'' Itachi disse quase nervoso com um suspiro. O garotinho era esperto.

''-Mas você disse que tinha que ser uma garota e a Okaa-san é uma garota, então esta tudo bem, não é?

Realmente o pequeno era mais esperto do que Itachi imaginava. Ele poderia encontrar soluções mirabolantes para tudo como aquele dia em que Itachi quebrara o braço e Sasuke insistia em fazer uma tala usando macarrão já que não havia encontrado madeira.

''-A Okaa-san não pode, porque ela já tem um par, que é o Otou-san. '' Disse satisfeito que conseguira driblar o pequenino.

''-Então eu não vou. '' Se jogou no sofá ao lado do irmão com um biquinho infantil de desgosto.

''-Como assim não vai?'' Fingiu espanto. ''-Imagine só; o Lee pode pegar seu lugar no ponche de tomates, você quer isso?'' O tom foi persuasivo e levemente assustado.

''-Nãaaaooo.'' A palavra saiu tremida pelo choro, os olhinhos ônix brilhavam com as lagrimas contidas. ''-Ninguém vai pegar meu lugar no ponche.'' As pequenas mãozinhas rumaram para os olhinhos encharcados .

Itachi prendeu uma gargalhada com as mãos, franziu os lábios o máximo possível e tossiu para disfarçar. Voltou a seu tom serio e disse.

''-Então é melhor chamar uma garota, que tal a Sakura-chan, já que você não é mais imbeijável. ''

Fixou os olhos negros na televisão espiando a face confusa do irmãozinho enquanto lembrava da tarde no parquinho em que 'Sasuke o imbeijável' mudara de titulo.

''-Mas eu sou inamável já disse pra Okaa-san e ela concordou. '' Fungou infantilmente enquanto virava o rosto zangado.

''-Inamável?'' Perguntou com desdém ''-Essa palavra nem existe. ''

''-Existe sim!'' Respondeu raivoso com os olhinhos enchendo-se de novas lagrimas.

''-Não existe. ''

Disse convicto e muito sério, o que desencadeou uma nova crise de choro no pequeno garotinho de cabelos negros. A mãozinha insistia em esfregar um olho molhado de lagrimas enquanto a outra tentava acertar com toda sua força o irmão mais velho.

''-O que esta acontecendo aqui, posso saber?''

O tom autoritário fez os dois garotos congelarem, mas ainda não foi o bastante para conter o choro do pequeno que agora soluçava baixo.

"-É o Sasuke Okaa-san, ele não vai ao baile".

Olhou maldosamente de relance para o irmãozinho que no momento armava uma careta. Sasuke sabia que aquela feição de Itachi queria dizer que mergulhar no ponche gigante de tomate estava fora de cogitação agora.

''-eu vou, eu vou sim. Okaa-san o ponche é meu!''

Os pulinhos implorativos e afoitos deixavam sua voz tremida e com uma das mãozinhas puxou insistente o avental cor de creme da bonita mulher como se aquele gesto fosse concretizar seus planos.

''-Então você decidiu que quer ir ao baile Sasuke-kun?'' A mulher perguntou alegre. O garotinho balançou rápido a cabecinha de madeixas negras em um gesto afirmativo.

Há alguns dias atrás quando todos haviam recebido o convite Sasuke fora o primeiro a dizer que não iria comparecer em nada do tipo e que aquilo era coisa para meninas, e como ele já havia afirmado não gostar de meninas porque segundo ele, eram chatas e melosas, ele não iria ao baile.

Bem, ele não sabia direito o que era um baile, mas se sua mãe havia ficado tão entusiasmada assim não era nada parecido com uma missão super perigosa, daquelas que seu Otou-san demorava tanto para voltar. Baile deveria ser mais como uma tarde com chá e as amigas da sua Okaa-san que gostavam de apertar suas bochechas frequentemente ate criar calos nos dedos vermelhos.

''-E quem você vai convidar para o baile?'' Perguntou brincalhona espalhando os cabelos do pequeno.

''-Ninguém. '' Disse convencido.

''-Eu já disse que você não pode ir sozinho, otouto-baka. ''

E deu um tapinha atrás da cabeça do Uchiha mais novo fazendo os cabelos se espalharem de um jeito engraçado ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke fazia uma careta raivosa.

''-Esse vai ser seu primeiro baile, é importante você tem que convidar alguém que você goste.''

''-Eu já disse que não gosto de ninguém e ninguém gosta de mim, eu sou I.N.A.M.A.V.E.L. ''

Sibilou e cruzou os bracinhos como era de praxe, como se aquele gesto o deixasse impune de qualquer comentário posterior. Rá, ele era inamável e nem um cupido poderia discordar.

''-Lá vem você de novo com essas palavras que não existem. ''

Itachi bufou e logo foi interrompido por Mikoto que carregava um semblante de quem acabara de comer limão com sal.

''-Vão para o parquinho. ''

O tique no olho se intensificava a cada palavra e mais ainda depois que avistara as manchas de chocolate pela roupa - antes limpa - de Sasuke. Itachi e Sasuke como já sabiam que quando aquela veia da testa de sua Okaa-san pulsava daquela maneira não era nada bom, saíram com passos leves sem ao menos dar as costas.

xXxXx

''-Você quer mergulhar no ponche de tomates não quer?'' Itachi se abaixou ate ficar a mesma altura de seu otouto. Falava persuasivo.

Sasuke levou uma das mãozinhas fofinhas beliscou a própria bochecha apertou os olhinhos negros pelo sol forte e puxou muito ar com cheiro de areia e algodão doce do parquinho.

''-Tá bom!'' E virou o rosto de semblante exprimido para longe dos olhos negros do irmão.

''-Tá bom o que?'' Itachi podia ser persistentemente chato quando queria, e quando se tratava de Sasuke ele sempre queria.

''-Eu quero mergulhar no ponche. '' O Uchiha menor terminou irritado entre dentes fazendo sua voz soar estranhamente rude e infantil ao mesmo tempo.

''-Só tem um jeito de isso acontecer otouto-baka, e eu vou explicar só uma vez. ''

Ainda abaixado à mesma altura do irmão, limpou das bochechas do pequeno um pouco de pirulito azul, e cedeu um tapinha de leve na testa do menor.

''-É como os três passos? Você vai me dizer o terceiro... '' Os olhinhos brilharam com uma curiosidade flamejante. Há, ele tinha que descobrir aquilo. **[1]**

O Uchiha mais velho apertou a mandíbula e teve a face tomada por uma vermelhidão e logo se pôs a repreender o pequeno. ''-Esqueça isso Sasuke!'' Recompôs-se e continuou a citação como se nada tivesse acontecido, nem vermelhidão em bochechas alheias e nem perguntas desconcertantes de garotinhos levados de sete anos.

''-Você tem que ser o melhor dançarino, e pra ser o melhor dançarino você precisa de um par, e para ter um par você precisa convidar alguém, e esse alguém tem que ser uma garota, e essa garota... Bem, você precisa gostar dela e ela precisa gostar de você, por isso essa coisa de inamável não pode existir. '' Terminou convencido e pleno.

''-Isso tudo é muito difícil. E eu sou inamável e pronto. '' Os bracinhos se cruzaram decididos, mas os olhinhos ônix estavam confusos e arregalados mirando Itachi.

''-Eu vou simplificar, é só fazer tudo que eu disser. '' Sua face de contentamento estava como se estivesse a ponto de cumprir uma perigosíssima missão.

O pequenino balançou a cabecinha confirmando e logo seu semblante se tornou muito concentrado.

''-Você esta vendo aquelas garotinhas brincando ali no escorregador? Eu quero que você vá ate lá e escolha a que você preferir e pergunte se ela quer ir ao baile com você, ok?''

As mãos do Uchiha mais velho estavam prendendo os pequeninos ombros de Sasuke o forçando a prestar atenção somente em suas palavras.

Itachi deu um empurrãozinho de incentivo em Sasuke e avistou seus passinhos curtos esvoaçando areia indo ao encontro de algumas garotinhas que agora não olhavam para lugar mais algum que não o pequeno Uchiha.

As bochechinhas vermelhas combinavam exatamente com o laço que a garotinha usava nos cabelos róseos. Uma garotinha de cabelos loiros servia agora como esconderijo da Haruno que olhava para Sasuke através dos ombros da amiga.

Desde o dia em que Sasuke deixara de ser imbeijável, ali naquele mesmo parquinho com um dia ensolarado e cheio de pétalas de cerejeira exatamente como aquele, Sakura começara a agir estranho, agora todas as vezes que chegava perto do Uchiha menor seu estomago pulava e seu rosto esquentava muito mais do que o normal, e ela pensava se isso também estaria acontecendo com ele.

''-Ohayo Sasuke-kun!''

O sorriso da garotinha loira foi grande o suficiente para inflar suas pequenas bochechas. Uma onda de vento morno levou os cabelos loiros da garotinha para todos os lados espalhando-os e deixando-a irritada.

''-Hump!''

Sasuke não era o tipo de criança que obedecia com frequência, e dessa vez não iria cumprimentar como Itachi exigia, afinal ele nem estava por perto. E mesmo se ele exigisse se recusaria.

''-Ohayo Sasuke-kun...''

As palavras foram tímidas e sem um ponto final , como se a garotinha dos cabelos incrivelmente rosados e vestidinho rodado quisesse dizer algo mais que não tinha coragem.

A pequena Yamanaka que tinha os olhos azuis brilhantes enquanto admirava o pequeno Uchiha se apressou e correu para seu lado fazendo o esconderijo da Haruno se desfazer de imediato.

''-Quer brincar na balança comigo Sasuke-kun?'' Enganchou seu bracinho fofinho no moreno querendo leva-lo para longe.

''-Hump... Não!'' e se desvencilhou de imediato do agarre da Yamanaka. Ele estava claramente concentrado na Haruno que segurava um grande pirulito todo colorido.

Olhou para trás como se pedisse ajuda para seu Onii-san.

''-Sakura... ''

Disse firme e logo depois voltou a olhar para o Uchiha mais velho que indicava para ele com um gesto de mão e um olhar malvado de sobrancelhas arqueadas para ele terminar o que quer que houvesse começado.

Sasuke não tinha saída, não podia voltar e dizer para seu Onii-san que não chamara nenhuma garota para o baile. O que tinha de ser feito seria feito, afinal, aquilo não podia ser mais difícil do que um Katon e ele já havia ate conseguido um.

''-Sakura! Você quer ir ao baile comigo?''

A pergunta saiu em sua vozinha tão alta, firme e decidida que todas as crianças do parque pararam seus bolos de terra e castelinhos de areia para olhar para o casalzinho de bochechas pintadas de vermelho pela vergonha. A Haruno girava nervosamente o pirulito colorido entre as mãozinhas fofinhas, e Sasuke parecia totalmente paralisado.

De tão alta, ate Itachi que estava relativamente afastado pode ouvir a pergunta, e logo depois deixou seu queixo cair para logo começar a ter uma crise de riso oculta.

''-Se você quiser posso ir ao baile com você Sasuke-kun''

A Yamanaka disse afoita antes mesmo da doce garotinha de cabelos rosados e vestidinho esvoaçante vermelho responder.

''-Não! Eu vou com o Sasuke-kun!'' Outra garotinha, de cabelos castanhos e mãozinhas cobertas de areia, empurrou a Yamanaka para o lado tomando sua frente.

A Haruno só conseguia abrir a boquinha rosada, mas sempre que iria dizer algo era interrompida.

''-Sou eu quem vai com o Sasuke-kun''

A garotinha ruiva com sardas espalhadas pelo nariz apertou os punhos em forma de bola depois de tacar com raiva nos cabelos da amiga o bolo de terra que havia levado tanto tempo para fazer.

''-Podem ir com o Sasuke, sou eu quem vai com a Sakura-chan!''

A roupinha verde o cabelo preto e corretamente cortado e as sobrancelhas exageradamente grossas e cômicas não deixava duvidas de que aquele era Lee o garotinho mais apaixonado de todos os parquinhos de Konoha.

''-Não vai não, hump!'' E faíscas correram dos olhinhos do Uchiha para os olhinhos do garotinho intrometido.

''-Vou sim. '' Retrucou com os punhos perfeitamente redondos queimando pelo fogo da juventude.

''-Eu pedi primeiro!''

Sasuke apertou os pequenos punhos cheios de raiva em reciproca. Lee não iria com Sakura como sua acompanhante e nem chegaria perto do ponche. Se ele quisesse podia ficar com aquele pirulito que Sakura estava segurando, mas pensando bem, antes disso Sasuke iria joga-lo na areia.

''-Chame a Ino-chan!'' Lee deu um passo à frente ficando a milímetros do Uchiha os dois com cenhos franzidos e roupinhas pouco limpas se encarando.

''-Não! Tem que ser a Sakura!'' O pequeno Uchiha retrucou alto e raivoso e apertou os lábios em uma fina linha.

''-A Sakura-chan, vai comigo!'' E as mãozinhas fofas de Lee empurraram de vagar o garotinho de olhos ônix.

''-A Sakura, vai comigo!'' O gesto foi devolvido pelo pequeno Uchiha. E ao longe Itachi se perguntava se deveria ir ate lá interromper ou continuar a rir mais um pouco.

''-Porque tem que ser a Sakura-chan? Deixa ela em paz!'' Lee gritou raivoso e determinado.

''-Porque o Onii-san disse que tem que ser alguém que eu goste e que goste de mim também!''

O garotinho de cabelos negros gritou no mesmo tom para aquilo entrar definitivamente nos ouvidos do garotinho intrometido sobrancelhudo e verde. Esquecera momentaneamente que estava cercado por todas as crianças de Konoha, ou pelo menos, boa parte delas. Se ele deveria cumprir essa regra para mergulhar no ponche ele faria. Um shinobi de Konoha cumpria qualquer missão.

Sasuke sentiu o corpinho congelando e suas reações indo totalmente para longe dele e nem a brisa quente de verão pode acalma-lo. A única coisa que os olhinhos arregalados e medrosos podiam avistar era a pequena Haruno de mãozinhas cruzadas com um sorriso tímido porem alegre de bochechas salpicadas com uma vermelhidão abrasadora que Sasuke sabia que queria dizer sim.

xXxXx

''-Agora você não é mais inamável. '' Itachi disse rindo enquanto ajeitava a gravatinha borboleta que seu otouto usava e Mikoto tirara tantas fotos que foram possíveis.

''-Sou sim'' Sasuke respondeu serio.

''-Então você vai perder como melhor dançarino no baile, que chato. Adeus ponche gigante de tomates. '' O Uchiha mais velho estralou a língua em um gesto de desilusão e desgosto.

Levantou-se e logo prendeu sua mão a mãozinha do pequeno para juntos rumarem à casa da Haruno e então juntarem-se aos seus pares para o baile.

''-Onii-san... '' Sasuke dava pulinhos nervosos enquanto andava para poder acompanhar o ritmo do irmão.

''-O que foi dessa vez, você é mais alguma palavra que não existe?''

Perguntou irônico chutando uma pedrinha na rua com os tênis que Mikoto detestara em conjunto com o terno.

''-Porque tem que convidar alguém que goste de você e você também goste?'' A feição era de curiosidade.

''-Porque quando você dança com alguém que você gosta e que gosta de você também, você dança muito melhor e tem mais chances de ganhar. Por que quer saber isso agora?''

''-É que... Se é a Sakura... Então tudo bem!'' Disse tímido e Itachi o sentiu contrair a mãozinha em nervoso.

''-Então isso quer dizer que você gosta dela?''

''-Hump!''

Aquilo não era bem resposta, mas era o máximo que iria ouvir do pequeno. E ele levaria esse habito por muito tempo e poucas pessoas seriam capazes de decifrar cada um dos 'humps' do garoto, mas por sorte a Haruno era muito perspicaz e inteligente.

''E ela gosta de você?'' Olhou o irmãozinho pensativo e ofegante pelo andar rápido.

''-Hump!''

E Itachi levou aquilo como um sim.

''-Então isso quer dizer que você não é mais inamável. ''

Itachi soltou a frase serio e autoritário como um irmão mais velho deve ser, como se o tom que usara quisesse dizer _não me retruque, não me questione ou não vou te dar bolinhos de chocolate escondido antes do jantar!_

''-Mas... '' começou e foi interrompido pelo seu Onii-san, na verdade nem ele mesmo sabia se conseguiria completar o retruque que planejara dizer.

''-Nem mais nem menos, lembra o que você mesmo gritou para o parquinho inteiro ouvir?''

Tocou rápido a campainha da casa bonita e ostentosa. Não se dignando a olhar o Uchiha mais novo de frente, espiou pelo canto dos olhos o rostinho de semblante perplexo e levemente nervoso. Sua mão estava sendo tão apertada que Itachi imaginou que iria beber suco de mão ao invés de ponche.

''-De o buque de pulso para ela e diga que ela esta bonita. ''

Itachi empurrou rápido a caixinha transparente com flores de cerejeira adornadas com fitas verdes e brancas nas mãozinhas tremulas de Sasuke que insistiam em não desagarrar da mão do irmão mais velho que já começara a ficar irritado.

A porta se abriu e surgiu à garotinha mais linda de todos os parquinhos de Konoha que Sasuke já vira, sentiu o estomago formigar. O vestido verde claro com florezinhas rosadas combinava perfeitamente com o buque de pulso que ele havia escolhido. Os cabelos rosados semi presos com leves cachinhos e uma linda fita combinava totalmente. Ela era mais bonita e adorável do que todos os doces que ele já havia visto.

Ele poderia colocar o buque envolto ao pulso frágil da garotinha linda de olhos exuberantemente verdes e bochechas fofas, que mesmo que ele negasse veemente, tinha um cheiro quente de sol agradável. Afinal o buque também combinava com seus cabelos e ela iria ficar lin... Bem, ele podia colocar o buque já a segunda parte ele se recusava a fazer porque Uchiha Sasuke... Bem, Uchiha Sasuke era _inconfessável,_ e aquela sim era uma palavra difícil.

xXxXx

''-Hei Onii-san, Onii-san, ONII-SANNN!'' Sasuke gritou irritado e puxou o paletó preto de Itachi ate ele interromper o beijo com Sachiko para olha-lo raivoso e impaciente.

''-O que foi?'' Respirou fundo e conteu o nervosismo.

''-Não tem ponche nenhum, você mentiu pra mim. ''

E pisou com toda sua força no pé do irmão mais velho que caíra ao chão gemendo de dor e proferindo xingamentos baixinhos que Sasuke não escutara por haver saído correndo logo após o golpe.

Ele decidira que iria dançar com a Haruno mesmo sem ponche algum, na verdade não estava realmente esperando pelo ponche, mas não confessaria isso, afinal de contas Uchiha Sasuke já havia dito e decidido, ele era _inconfessável. _E nada mudaria isso.

_**Owari.**_

:

**[1]** essa parte é uma alusão a minha outra fic SasuSaku fluffy ''Unkissible'' sobre os três passos de Itachi.

:

_essa fic é mais como uma sequela de Unkissible, e essas teimosias do Sasuke-kun de ser tudo que é ''in'' imbeijável, inamável kkkk mas no fim a sakura-chan sempre da um jeito nisso. Mas uma fluffy fofuxa com um Itachi maldozinho e divertido com criancinhas que todos querem esmagar as bochechas ate candsar o.O *olhar maluco psicótico* enfim, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei e que tenha pelo menos ficado um pouquinho tão boa quando foi Unkissible._

_Presente de aniversario para kurai-kiryu minha amiga de tantos anos no ff e também fora dele kk que esta comemorando mais um aniversario, se isso é bom ou ruim fica a critério dela kkkk mas espero que pelo menos da fic tenha gostado ;D. _

_parabéns Kurai-chan. _

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
